Como un cuento de hadas
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Por una maldición, el hechicero oscuro, Carabosse, manda a los habitantes del Bosque Encantado a un mundo sin magia y sin la memoria de quienes fueron; viviendo en la ciudad de Storybrooke, un pueblo donde, literalmente, el tiempo se detuvo. Pero, veinte años después, llegará a la ciudad alguien que será crucial para sus vidas: Mamoru, el hijo del bello durmiente (M-preg, AU)
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea se me ocurrió apenas vi el AU de Yuri on Ice de los cuentos de hadas, y la serie de _Once Upon a Time_ **(quienes me conocen saben lo fan que soy de los cuentos).** Me encanto, y decidí usarlo XD

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

- _Curvado: narración del pasado._

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri, Otayurio **, (pareja sorpresa),** Seung Gil x Phichit, JJxIsabella, LeoxGuang Hong, Emil x Michele, etc **(?)**

 **Disclaimer:** _Yuri On Ice_ NO me pertenece, sino a Kubo-sensei **(¡la adoro!),** Sayo Yamamoto y al estudio MAPPA. _Once upon a time_ y su trama no me pertenece, sino a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis. El AU de Cuento de hadas es de Mon-doodles **(tumblr)** , de ahí me basé para los roles de los personajes. Los OC´s fueron basados en una imagen que vi, y del que el autor no sé como escribir su nombre **(?).**

Con un gran placer, les presento este hermoso fic ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un reino muy lejano, dos reyes que concibieron a un niño, su segundo hijo; Yuuri. La alegría, tal como en el nacimiento de su primogenita, era tan grande, que enviaron una invitación a todos lados, para asistir a la celebración en honor al recién nacido._

 _Desde el hombre rico con dientes de oro, hasta el mendigo de ropas más simples, fue a ver al el pequeño que sería su príncipe._

 _Pero la visita más esperada de los reyes, Toshiya y Hiroko, fue la de el Rey Yakov, un amigo cercano de ambos; no venía solo, Viktor, su hijo de cuatro años lo acompañaba. Apenas vieron que ambos infantes se llevaban bien, decidieron comprometerlos, con el anhelo de unir sus reinos y los corazones de los dos príncipes._

 _La llegada de tres luces resplandecientes dejo anonadados a todos: las tres hadas buenas, Leo, Guang Hong y Emil, hacían su aparición para darle un talento al niño._

 _Leo le regalo el don de hacer música, al moverse su cuerpo crearía una hermosa melodía, que encantaría todos._

 _Guang Hong le dio la amabilidad, donde él tocaría los corazones de a quienes conociera, enseñando el significado del amor y la vida._

 _En cuanto Emil, el último, iba a darle su don, un estruendo lleno el gran salón, al igual que la oscuridad: era el hada oscura, Carabosse. El ser maligno había sido rechazado por una doncella, y, con el corazón destruido, fue a buscarla. El júbilo de la festividad lo enfureció más, tomando represalias contra el celebrado._

 _Maldijo a Yuuri, recitando que, a la edad de 24 años, se pincharía con el huso de una rueca y terminaría dormido en un sueño del que jamás despertaría. Apenas termino de decir eso, desapareció._

 _Los Reyes temieron por su hijo, sin embargo, fueron calmados por el hada que aún no había usado su talento. Aunque no pudiera revocar la maldición de Carabosse, le daría una opción de salvarse: si bien, caería dormido luego de pincharse, podría ser despertado, por el beso de amor verdadero._

 _El Rey Toshiya también tomó sus precauciones, ordenando que quemaran todas las ruecas del pueblo. Pero sabía que eso tal vez no fuera suficiente._

 _Las hadas mismas les dieron una idea, la de alejar al bebé de la vista de Carabosse, llevándole en un lugar donde no los descubriera. Ellos tenían la misión de que el príncipe no regresara hasta cumplirse los 24 años y un día. Siendo la mejor opción, los padres, dolidos, aceptaron que su hijo mantuviera distancia en tan largo tiempo, para tenerlo a salvo._

 _Los mismos seres mágicos hicieron sus sacrificios al dejar la magia de lado para no llamar la atención de algún espía del hechicero._

 _Por veinticuatro años, se hicieron pasar como unos simples campesinos, tíos de un huérfano, viviendo en una cabaña del bosque. Y día a día, los dones regalados por las hadas se hacían relucir, mostrando su pureza de corazón y belleza inigualable._

 _La mañana del cumpleaños número 24 , Yuuri, sin querer, dado a que fue mandado a buscar algunas fresas mientras los tres hombres preparaban la forma de decirle la noticia, se encontró con un joven y apuesto heredero al trono; el mismo con el que fue comprometido en la fiesta de su natalicio, Viktor-claro está que ellos no tenían conciencia de eso-._

 _Era un encuentro destinado, se podría decir, al igual que el amor a primera vista que nació de ellos. Uno anonadado por la elegancia y caballerismo del hombre de cabellos platinos; y el otro, embobado por la inocencia y sinceridad del de ojos marrones. Por eso, quedaron de verse esa misma noche._

 _Sin embargo, no todo fue color rosa para Yuuri, que se entero de la verdad por la boca de quienes creyó su familia. Saberse comprometido con un príncipe a quien no conocía, era algo que no deseaba aceptar. Viktor no fue diferente, excepto por el hecho de que ya estaba decidido, desobedeciendo a su padre y declarando que se casaría con el joven campesino que conoció._

 _Al ser llevado al castillo, fue difícil de digerir: saber que toda si vida era una mentira, incluso esa ropa nueva era incomoda para él. Por ello, las tres hadas lo dejaron solo para que llorará. No lo hacía frente a la gente, y se sintió mejor al saber que ellos lo respetaban en eso._

 _Peor error no pudo ser._

 _Una voz, lo engatusó y lo envolvió en un trance. Sus pies caminaban en contra de su voluntad, siguiendo lo que le decía. al igual que esa luz verdosa de la que no podía quitar la mirada. Escuchaba, en la lejanía, como Leo, Guang Hong y Emil lo llamaban. No podía regresar, no sabía porque. Ese resplandor lo llevó hasta una habitación, lleno de madera quemada, excepto una rueca iluminada. Sintió deseos irrefrenables de tocar la aguja, lo incitaba. Posó su dedo en la punta, la sangre goteó._

 _Cuando el trio llegó, era demasiado tarde. Carabosse admiraba como el príncipe Yuuri estaba tendido en el piso, en ese sueño de tormenta eterna._

 _La esperanza desapareció para ellos, creyendo haberle fallado al niño que vieron crecer. Desconocían como decirle a los reyes que no verían a su hijo. Pero Leo tuvo una solución: no lo sabrían. Estuvieron de acuerdo en echar un hechizo de sueño en todo el reino hasta que el joven despertara._

 _En medio de eso, una de las hadas descubrió, que el hombre que había conocido Yuuri era su prometido, Viktor, dicho por el Rey Yakov antes de dormir._

 _Volaron apresurados para buscar al príncipe que podría despertar a su protegido, sin embargo, Carabosse estaba al tanto y se les adelanto. Al llegar a su cabaña, notaron que Viktor fue secuestrado por el maligno hechicero._

 _Fueron a su castillo de la oscuridad, con magia buena lograron liberarlo y explicarle la identidad del chico que conoció hace poco. Feliz de saberse comprometido con ese amor a primera vista, tomó su arma y fue guiado por las hadas para llegar con su amado._

 _Carabosse no permitiría eso, el amor no ganaría. Usando sus poderes hizo crecer enredaderas de espinas que le impidieran el paso hacia la torre donde Yuuri dormitaba. Pero el príncipe seguía en su lucha. Mientras más cerca estaba de la torre, más crecían las enredaderas, pero el príncipe no se inmuta. Ya en las puertas, se ve detenido por el mismo hechicero. Decididamente, el oscuro ser uso su último recurso. El fuego lo envolvió mostrando una naturaleza desconocida; un dragón negro intentando atacar a Viktor con llamas ardientes verdosas. Ante semejante monstruo, acorralado en el acantilado, todo parecía perdido._

 _Las hadas, sin embargo, ayudaron al valiente heredero. Un hechizo a su espada, causando que él la lanzara directamente hacia el enemigo._

 _El maligno cayó, herido brutalmente. Cuando el trío y el futuro soberano lo buscaron con la mirada, no quedo ningún rastro de él, desapareció._

 _El héroe fue llevado ante el príncipe durmiente. Admirando su belleza, incluso en el sueño profundo, le dio un beso, esperando con todo el corazón, que se rompiera el hechizo._

 _Su alegría fue grande, cuando vio sus ojos marrones observarlo, y su sonrisa tímida pero sincera._

 _Los habitantes del reino despertaron poco después. Los Reyes y la princesa heredera, se llenaron de regocijo al encontrarse, tras largo tiempo, a su hijo y hermano, respectivamente. El Rey Yakov quedó más tranquilo al saber que era el mismo príncipe de quien se había enamorado su hijo. Las tres hadas estaban emocionados por el reencuentro, y, como la felicidad de Yuuri llegaba ese día._

 _Los meses pasaron, y la boda de Viktor y Yuuri se estaba celebrando._

 _En medio de esa celebración, también recibieron a otros invitados peculiares; el único amigo que había tenido el japonés en el bosque, Phichit, que, pasó de ser un criado, al esposo del príncipe Seung Gil. El primo perdido de Viktor, apareció con su prometido; Yuri y Otabek estaban acompañados por la ex-ladrona, Mila Babicheva, quien, en sí, los había juntado. El Rey Jean Jacques, de quién nadie sabía, estaba con su prometida, Isabella. Los hermanastros de Phichit fueron invitados igual, los gemelos Crispino, también acompañados de un niño amigo de ambos y admirador del príncipe Yuuri, Kenjiro. El superior de las tres hadas, Christopher, era un invitado de honor por parte del mismo Viktor._

 _Parecía ser un día hermoso y maravilloso._

 _...Hasta que la oscuridad regreso._

 _Carabosse seguía con vida, y, cuando ambos novios se dieron el beso, apareció para hacer una declaración: Nadie conseguiría su final feliz, pues, él preparaba su gran venganza, de la que nadie escaparía. Dicho y hecho, desapareció otra vez, preocupando a todo el mundo._

 _Yuuri y Viktor buscaban información, cuanto podían. Un día, Chris encontró lo que carcomía con sus cabezas._

 _El mago oscuro planeaba lanzar un poderoso hechizo, que los llevaría a todos a una tierra sin magia, donde olvidarían todo lo que conocían. Un mundo donde los finales felices no existían._

 _Preocupados, le preguntaron si había una solución, y él mismo les respondió; el hijo que el príncipe durmiente esperaba iba a ser su salvador, a la edad de 20 años. Debían proteger a Yuuri y al pequeño antes de que la maldición cayera, y eso solo pasaría si transformaban el último roble mágico en un escondite, pues esté podría con el hechizo._

 _Con dolor, ambos esposos aceptaron que tendrían que separarse para encontrarse en un futuro lejano, por el bien de todo el Bosque Encantado._

 _Los meses pasaban, el vientre de Yuuri crecía, al igual que la cercanía a que Carabosse terminara de preparar su hechizo._

 _Sin embargo, el parto fue antes de lo esperado, y el Rey estaba dando a luz antes de tiempo. Ese mismo día, el oscuro mago lanzó su maldición, envolviendo velozmente a todo los reinos, hasta el más recóndito lugar. No existía escapatoria, excepto para el recién nacido, hijo de los Reyes Viktor y Yuuri. El de cabellos platinados, casi fue obligado a llevarse a su bebé al escondite, siendo orden de su esposo, que se lo entrego con el dolor de su alma._

 _Dejo al niño dentro del armario, pidiéndole que los fuera a buscar cuando sea el momento. Carabosse se digno a mostrarse frente a los reyes, en especial al que le había lanzado el hechizo siendo un bebé. Cuando trato de forzar la puerta del armario...no encontró nada. Los dos padres, estaba aliviados, su hijo estaba a salvo._

 _El hechicero aún así, se jactaba de haberlos vencido a todos; la maldición llegó hasta el castillo. El Bosque Encantado era absorbido, y de ahí, todo se desvaneció._

 _Aun así, Carabosse se le olvido el detalle más importante, el que arruinaría sus planes: el niño de sus enemigos vendría a buscar a sus padres y amigos, rompería el hechizo y ya no tendría poder. Sin poder recordarlo, los habitantes del Bosque Encantado esperaban al joven príncipe._

 _A su salvador, Mamoru._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un chico con una casaca roja, observaba las paginas del libro con demasiado interés. La persona al lado de él en el autobús, no entendía como un muchacho entrado en sus veinte, estaría interesado en un libro de cuentos. Bah, debe ser editor o un inmaduro aferrado al pasado.

Centrándonos de nuevo en el hombre, éste parecía ansioso-aunque no se notara mucho-ya que faltaba poco para llegar a su destino; Boston. Ahí se encontraría con alguien que, esperaba no lo tomara por loco.

La voz del chofer anunciaba su llegada, apresurado fue a tomar sus cosas (pocas en verdad) para ir a verlo. Caminando por la calle, intentaba recordar la dirección, hasta que dio con el edificio. Discretamente, entró sin llamar la atención y subió por el ascensor. Paso una mano por su cabello negro, estaba nervioso. Al ver que las puertas se abrían en el piso indicado, salió y fue hasta el departamento que él suponía, lo hallaría.

Respiro profundamente, antes de tocar la puerta.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose mostraban que sí estaba en casa. Lo primero que sus ojos verdes vieron, fue a un hombre de cabello platinado con flequillo al lado derecho, utilizando unos lentes, detrás de estos unos marrones lo observaban esperando que hablara.

−Se que no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí−vio como lo miraba asustado. Mierda, sonó como un psicópata−No soy un loco, yo solo vine a...−suspiro, no era muy de hablar que digamos, así que fue directo al punto−Feliz cumpleaños número veinte, Mamoru.

Después de eso, recibió un portazo en la cara. Del otro lado decía "Voy a llamar a la policía". Paso una mano por su cara, insultándose por haberse lanzado de esa forma.

−Bien hecho, Milo, lo hiciste asombroso−dijo con sarcasmo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Dejen sus reviews, pónganlo en favoritos y/o síganlo **:)** Habrá viktuuri si hacen eso **(?)**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	2. Chapter 2

Actualización, chavas. Por si están interesadas/os, vengo a avisar que en unas semanas publicare un fanfic adaptado a la **película** de _"10 cosas que odio de ti",_ un otayurio y viktuuri :)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

- _Curvado: narración del pasado._

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri, Otayurio **, (pareja sorpresa),** Seung Gil x Phichit, JJxIsabella, LeoxGuang Hong, Emil x Michele, etc **(?)**

 **Disclaimer:** _Yuri On Ice_ NO me pertenece, sino a Kubo-sensei **(¡la adoro!),** Sayo Yamamoto y al estudio MAPPA. _Once upon a time_ y su trama no me pertenece, sino a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis. El AU de Cuento de hadas es de Mon-doodles **(tumblr)** , de ahí me basé para los roles de los personajes. Los OC´s fueron basados en una imagen que vi, y del que el autor no sé como escribir su nombre **(?).**

Con un gran placer, les presento este hermoso fic ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fue encontrado cerca de la autopista, no había pista de sus padres y porque lo abandonaron en tal lugar, solo tenía una manta que citaba su nombre: Mamoru. Por como se llamaba, la gente que lo encontró pensó que era de padres japoneses, nada más. Lo dejaron en un orfanato en Boston.

A los tres años, la edad donde las primeras memorias te dejan marcado, una pareja lo adoptó, dado que no podían tener hijos. Pero lo que se veía como un bonito inicio, termino repentinamente; ellos, de milagro, tuvieron un bebé y lo regresaron al orfanato.

Decir que eso lo marcó es poco: le enseño que la felicidad es efímera.

De ahí cambiaba de hogar casi siempre, nunca parecían conformes con él. Al final, nunca tuvo una familia ni lugar fijo. Y al cumplir los 18 años, se libro del programa de adopción, pero fue lanzado al mundo real, uno cruel con quién aun mantiene ingenuidad en su ser, como era su caso, desgraciadamente.

Robar se volvió algo que necesitaba para vivir, aunque al final terminara por devolver y entregarse ante la gente, demasiado arrepentido. Extrañamente, las personas no presentaban cargos, e inclusive le dejaban quedarse con lo que robó- como lo ha sido con el caso de la comida y ropa-; él suponía que daba un aspecto de gran lástima, hiriendo su propio orgullo. Pero oportunidades así, nunca se daban, y aprovechaba para sobrevivir.

Su primer trabajo de verdad, fue en una tienda de comida rápida, conveniente, pues se alimentaba de ese mismo en el almuerzo. Sus compañeros se impresionaban de la forma veloz en la que subía de peso, y como lo bajaba; él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Un día, almorzando en el exterior, una persona se detuvo a preguntarle donde quedaba la Escuela más cercana. Conociendo un poco los alrededores, le indicó la dirección. A la mañana siguiente, ella-si, era una mujer-, quien resulto ser una maestra, apareció para darle las gracias. Así sucesivamente, hasta que empezaron a conversar en sus descansos, entablando una amistad.

La fémina descubrió lo interesado que estaba en el tema de la enseñanza, por lo que le daba cursos rápidos cuando podía. El muchacho era muy bueno aprendiendo, y a los meses tenía un conocimiento desbordante. Finalmente, le ofreció un trabajo como asistente suyo. No dudó en aceptarlo con completo gusto.

A sus 19 años, gracias al apoyo de su "maestra" se convirtió en profesor particular de algunos niños que no podían inscribirse en colegios dado al trabajo de sus padres o a unos pequeños que no podrían pagar su educación. A ella nunca lo volvió a ver luego de unos meses después de su cumpleaños, le informó por una carta, que se había ido a Inglaterra por una oferta que le hicieron, y él no pudo sino estar feliz por la mujer.

Sin embargo, el conocimiento no lograba responder algunas dudas: ¿Por qué sus padres lo abandonaron?

Cada noche al dormir, cada mañana al despertar, se cuestionaba eso.

Es que acaso...¿ellos nunca lo amaron?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buscaba su celular por todas partes. Siempre lo tenía y, en ese preciso momento, decide desaparecer. No todos los días un loco psicópata toca a tu puerta, hablándote con familiaridad y con un conocimiento de que día era hoy.

Mientras revisaba la cocina, no dio con que la persona en el pasillo diera una patada para poder entrar. Seguía concentrado, tanteando el interior de un mueble, cuando un carraspeo lo congela en su lugar, y le hace levantar la mirada.

−¿Buscas esto?−en su mano, el desconocido sostenía su teléfono con alarde.

Se puso blanco como el papel-más por su piel blanquecina-, sintiendo demasiado miedo por la presencia de ese extraño. Acomodo sus lentes nuevamente, pues estos se habían caído por el puente de su nariz.

−Oye, tranquilo, no soy un demente−aclaro, pero seguía desconfiado−Me presento; soy Milo, y sé quien eres porque yo...−se mordió el labio ¿debía decirle "eso" directamente? No, mejor ser sutil−Conozco a tus padres.

La sarten que Mamoru iba a usar como arma de defensa, cayó al suelo, estrepitosamente. ¿Oyó bien? Ese hombre ¿conocía a sus padres?

−Mientes−fue lo primero que dijo.

−No lo hago−seguía manteniendo la verdad de su respuesta−tienes que encontrarte con ellos; más bien, es tu deber ir a verlos.

Cuando vio que el otro se negaba a lo que decía, suspiro. El plan A no funcionó, ahora, sumando lo que pudo ver del chico, debía utilizar el plan B.

−Bien, no me creas. Maldición, yo vine para darte la noticia que cualquier huérfano moriría por saber, pero noooo, tú te niegas−desvió la mirada, fingiendo molestia. Cuando regreso a ver al otro, notó como su pequeña improvisación dio resultado; se sintió mal consigo mismo y parecía pensar que decir.

−Yo...lo siento, pero...−debía continuar su actuación, lo convencía, no lo de la forma en que quiso en un inicio, pero serviría.

Camino hacia un pequeño sofá e hizo ademán de cansancio.

−Como me he tomado las molestias y eso me ha dejado cansado-pues viajar horas en un autobús no es grato-tal vez solo debas llevarme de vuelta de donde vengo; al fin y al cabo, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer−parecía tener un raro talento para manipular al resto, pues daba frutos con Mamoru.

−Bueno...tienes razón−lo que vino, sí le sorprendió. El chico de veinte años, recogió su chaqueta, buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Lo miró con sus ojos marrones, esperando que llegara junto a él−Vamos.

−¿Ahora?−inquirió.

−Puede que lo que digas sea...verdad−dice−pero no confiaré en alguien que se aparece en mi nuevo departamento y dejarlo dormir cerca mió. No soy tan ingenuo.

Asintió− **"Pero llevar este desconocido es más peligroso"** −reconoció que el chico era demasiado inocente, aunque lo negara.

Al final, Milo siguió a Mamoru al auto estacionado a una calle, subieron en éste, claramente el ojiverde en el asiento de copiloto y el dueño como el conductor, partieron hacia la autopista.

−¿Cómo se llama de donde vienes?−pregunto el peliplata.

−Storybrooke−sin que el veinteañero lo viera, el moreno había sonreído de lado, victorioso. Logró su cometido al viajar a Boston: llevar a Mamoru a su pueblo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Milo no mentía cuando dijo que estaba cansado, cayó como un saco de papas en el inicio del trayecto hacia el pueblo. Él lo movió por el hombro para comprobar que no fingía, con el resultado de un ronquido, bastante chistoso que le sacó una breve risa.

Se concentró en la carretera la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando no seguir el ejemplo del hombre a su lado.

Al pensar en eso, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que terminó siendo su cumpleaños: un desconocido llegaba a su casa diciendo saber quién era y de donde venía. Parecía de película; si fuera así, él tenía claro que no era el protagonista, pues, fue ladrón, no tenía grandes cualidades; la valentía no la poseía, y lo único que llamaba la atención de ojos ajenos era su cabello peliplateado, peculiar. Pero no se consideraba especial; solo sería un personaje secundario o de mera relevancia.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando leyó el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke", doblando hacia el camino que se internaba hacia esa ciudad, para que ese raro chico, volviera a su casa y a su vida cotidiana, como él pensaba hacer cuando regresara a Boston.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aparco cerca de una vereda, notando previamente si se podía. Apago el motor, se quitó el cinturón y miró hacia el moreno.

−Oye, eh, Milo−su voz era suave, pero surtió efecto cuando el chico abrió sus ojos verdes, intentando reconocer donde estaba−Ya llegamos.

Escuchó un gruñido, como el de un gato desperezándose, pensó con diversión. El otro bostezo, mientras Mamoru abría la puerta. La fría ventisca provocó que todos los sentidos de Milo reaccionaran, dándose cuenta de que sí, estaba en Storybrooke, y sí, trajo al de pupilas oscuras consigo.

Paso uno, listo.

Paso dos; hacer que Mamoru se mantenga más tiempo hasta hacerle creer que él es el Salvador...en proceso.

−Bueno...−vio como el de piel pálida extendía su mano en su dirección, luego de salir del auto. Miró ese gesto con extrañeza−C-Creo que...fue un gusto conocerte.

Oh no, ¿se iba tan rápido? Debió preverlo, ¡pero no lo hizo! ¡Mierda! El chico se iría del pueblo y no cumpliría su destino, si no pensaba en algo. Y como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, el bostezo del veinteañero le dio una idea.

−Si te vas a esta hora, adormilado, tendrás un accidente−determino. Cuando el peliplata pareció pensarlo, supo que tenía la batalla ganada−Hay un hotel a unas calles, te llevo ahí si quieres.

−¿Cómo confió en que no quieres que me quede más tiempo?−pregunto desconfiado.

−Soy sincero; duerme esta noche y mañana te vas. Solo eso−con un segundo bostezo, Mamoru no tuvo opción más que aceptar, confiando en su palabra; aunque, mentalmente, el ojiverde haya cruzado los dedos−Sígueme−escuchó como aseguraba el auto, con sus pasos siguiéndole. Nunca se sintió tan bien porque lo acompañaran.

A diez minutos de donde estacionaron, estaba un hotel, de estilo oriental, con un letrero en el portal diciendo _"Aguas termales de Hasetsu"_ , y abajo citaba el nombre _"Katsuki"._ Mamoru lo observó por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que oyó como Milo le reclamaba por lo lento que era; entendió que se tomó mucha cercanía con él, a pesar de conocerse hace unas horas.

−¡Señora Hiroko!−llamó en un grito que descolocó al nuevo del pueblo.

Una mujer, de aspecto rechoncho, cabello castaño oscuro corto, hizo aparición, pero, en lugar de cansancio, como se esperaba ver el de ojos marrones, la fémina tenía una sonrisa afable. Este se acentuó al ver al de piel morena.

−¡Milo-kun! Que inesperada visita, y muy tarde para un jovencito de tu edad−dijo en un regaño bastante suave hacia el muchacho−¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

−Señora Hiroko, esta vez no vengo por mi−habló con una rara, pero honesta cortesía−Esta persona necesita una habitación; se quedará esta noche.

Finalmente, ella miró al forastero, y éste, pudo percibir, como sus ojos se iluminaban, intercambiando la mirada entre él y el otro chico. Se aproximó velozmente, provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás.

−¡Que alegría, Milo-kun! ¡Un cliente, uno real!−decía. Lo tomó por un brazo, sin ser brusca, adentrándose en el hotel−Te dejaré la mejor habitación, serás exclusivo, pues, han pasado muchos años desde que alguien venga a hsopedarse−hablaba tan animada que no supo como detenerla−Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas muchacho?

−Ma-Mamoru−la sonrisa de Hiroko creció al oírlo.

−Japonés ¡como mi familia!−dijo entusiasmada−Oh, Milo, ¡es un gran día!

El mencionado sonrió de lado, despidiéndose con un gesto del nervioso peliplata que se sentía aturdido por tanta atención de una persona.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esas sabanas debían tener algo, pues nunca en su vida había dormido TAN bien. Se estiró en la cama-de las pocas en estilo occidental-, y buscó su celular, viendo la hora. Se sorprendió de que fueran ya las once de la mañana, muy tarde a lo que acostumbra a despertarse. Se levanto, fue al baño de la habitación.

Vio sus cabellos revueltos de una forma muy graciosa, sacando le una risilla. Se acomodó bien el flequillo con el peine, al igual que todo el resto de su pelo, lavándose la cara con agua fría para despertar definitivamente. Se seco con una toalla, y fue por sus lentes. Tuvo que usar la ropa del día anterior, por las circunstancias.

Bajo hacia donde la señora Hiroko Katsuki le avisó que servirían el desayuno, encontrándose con la misma y otra mujer con un raro peinado hacia atrás, fumando a su lado.

−Mamoru-kun, quiero presentarte ha alguien−señalo a la joven que la acompañaba−esta es mi hija Mari; querida, él es Mamoru, nuestro primer cliente en años−dice lo último con la misma emoción de la noche anterior.

Ella lo miró de arriba para abajo, estirando su mano para estrechársela −Es un placer conocerlo, señor Mamoru...eh...−se dio cuenta que no mencionó su apellido.

−Descuide, solo es Mamoru−mostró despreocupación a eso.

Madre e hija cruzaron miradas, antes de llevárselo casi a rastras a donde, suponía, deberían haber más gente desayunando.

−Te prepararemos nuestra especialidad, Katsudon−dijo la mujer mayor, yendo a la cocina, mientras Mari iba a la recepción.

A su lado se sentó, un hombre arrugado, pero de rostro amable. Segundos después, se presentó como Toshiya, el esposo de Hiroko y padre de Mari, co-dueño del hotel. La conversación fue en verdad un monologo donde el mayor relató como su mujer lo despertó en medio de la noche, contando entusiasmada sobre su cliente nuevo. La alegría era mutua.

−Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes?

−Cumplí veinte hoy mismo−dijo.

−¡Oh! ¡Hiroko!−grito hacia donde su esposa debería estar−¡el katsudon será gratis! ¡es un evento especial!

La mencionada apareció, segundos después, con el enorme plato, sirviéndoselo y sentándose a su lado.

Mamoru, mientras la pareja empezó a conversar, se dio cuenta de que nunca estuvo en un ambiente tan de...familia. Pero, se recordó que solo estaría ahí por unas horas, y que luego no los volvería a ver. La cruda realidad lo golpeo; ellos solo eran así porque era un cliente, nada mas, no era especial.

La verdad era amarga.

−Eres un poco más joven que nuestro hijo−mencionó Toshiya.

−¿Eh?−despertó de su ensimismamiento−¿Tienen otro hijo?

−Sí, trabaja como ayudante en el estudio de ballet de Minako-senpai−habla la mujer mayor−es muy talentoso.

−Y un buen chico.

El orgullo impregnado en las palabras de ambos, causó que la envidia llegará por solo un segundo. El cariño fraternal, el apoyo, todo era algo que nunca pudo tener.

−Si quieres, te lo presento en el tour del día de hoy−la repentina aparición de Milo, provocó que se sobresaltara en su lugar, volteando a verlo, encontrándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

−E-Espera, pero el trato era que...−iba a decir sobre el acuerdo de quedarse una noche y nada más, pero, vio de reojo los rostros curiosos de la pareja anciana. Entonces, la culpa lo invadió; si se iba, les quitaría la felicidad que tenían ellos por ver a alguien quedarse, y, eran tan amables, que imaginarselos tristes le fue inconcebible. Miró al moreno, resignado−okey, luego de desayunar, iremos a pasear por la ciudad.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−¿Cómo conociste al hijo de los Katsuki?−pregunto con curiosidad.

−Él me ayudaba cuando iba a las clases de baile de Minako; fue uno de los primeros en ver mi potencial para el baile, es un buen amigo−dijo al que era unos centímetros más alto que él.

−¿Tú bailas?−frunció el ceño, incrédulo. El moreno asintió.

−Según él, parecía un...−de un momento a otro, el rostro ajeno se tornó serio−cisne.

−Oh, eso explica muchas cosas−dice, captando la atención del chico.

−¿Qué cosas?−inquirió.

−No te lo diré−repentinamente, hizo un gesto con su mano, moviendo un dedo hacia sus labios y guiñando el ojo izquierdo. Milo se quedo paralizado, y Mamoru volvió a su actitud retraída−L-Lo siento, no se porque lo hice; suele pasar que me comportó muy raro...−se excusaba.

−Descuida, no pasa nada−dice con una sonrisa pequeña, pero nerviosa.

El resto de la caminata fue muy incomoda. Sin embargo, el chico le señalaba lo lugares y le presentaba a las personas, quienes lo trataban con cariño. Ahora se sentía celoso de Milo, sintiendo que él si pudo tener un gran vida, en comparación con la suya. El sentimiento desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que se presentó.

Para el final de su recorrido, el de ojos verdes declaró que era _"el mejor lugar del mundo"_ ; cuando vio que decía _Estudio de ballet de Minako,_ supo que era el momento de conocer a la maestra y al chico que han sido importantes para su conocido.

Esperaba ver una hilera de niñas-y niños- con su vestimenta para las clases, pero, en vez de eso, estaban varios salones vacíos, e inclusive con polvo. La imagen provocaba pena.

En medio del pasillo, una figura femenina se aproximaba, de cabello castaño claro y muy guapa, aunque, según la señora Hiroko, era mayor que ella; pero seguía aparentando ser más joven.

−Vaya vaya, no me esperaba que mi estudiante guapo favorito me viniera a visitar−dice con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado−y menos siendo acompañado por un chico tan lindo−apenas dijo eso, las mejillas del veinteañero se tornaron rojas, expandiéndose hasta las orejas. Por dicha reacción, ella lo miró de forma maternal−Disculpa, no quería incomodarte, cielo−dice sinceramente.

−N-No se disculpe, no estoy muy acostumbrado a los...cumplidos−habla nervioso.

−Que educado~−admira la mujer−Creo que Milo debió mencionarme; soy Minako Okukawa.

−Soy Mamoru−logró controlar la incomodidad por el cambio de actitud de ella.

−¿Sabes si él está aquí?−intervino el moreno más bajo.

−Esta en el salón de danza, practicando−la maestra hizo un gesto de molestia, negando con la cabeza−Ese niño debería salir y ver el mundo, pero se la pasa bailando, perdiéndose de la vida. Lo sé por experiencia−musita lo último con melancolía−Si quieres, puedes ir a verlo−habla, siguiendo su camino, mientras el de ojos jade asiente.

Llegaron a lo que sería el salón de danza principal, de ahí se escuchaba una suave melodía. Milo echo un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante; sin que él lo supiera, tendría un gran encuentro con alguien especial.

Movió una de las cortinas, sutilmente para no interrumpir a quien se encontraba dentro. Con un ademán, Mamoru entendió que debía acercarse en silencio.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Un joven de rasgos orientales, cabello negro y ojos marrones mirando el reflejo del espejo, con sus pies desplazándose de una forma que no se podía quitar la mirada de encima, con una gran coordinación con sus manos, embelleciendo la danza. Era inevitable no admirarlo.

−Mamoru, te presento a mi ídolo; Yuuri−dijo en un susurro− **"Tu padre"** −pensó.

 **OoOoO** **o** **OoOo** **OoO**

Ya lo vieron ¡Mamoru conoció a su padre/madre! ¡a su familia materna! aunque no lo sepa aún, pero Milo va ir de apoco diciéndole la verdad, o sino, hará que lo metan en un manicomio.

Viktor ya aparecerá, se los prometo.

Agradezco a **Pau-Neko** y **Aoba Ritsu** , al igual que a mis lectoress y seguidores silenciosos ;) muchas gracias~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	3. Chapter 3

Actualización, chavas. Por si están interesadas/os, vengo a avisar que en unas semanas publicare un fanfic adaptado a la **película** de _"10 cosas que odio de ti",_ un otayurio y viktuuri :)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

- _Curvado: narración del pasado._

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri, Otayurio **, (pareja sorpresa),** Seung Gil x Phichit, JJxIsabella, LeoxGuang Hong, Emil x Michele, etc **(?)**

 **Disclaimer:** _Yuri On Ice_ NO me pertenece, sino a Kubo-sensei **(¡la adoro!),** Sayo Yamamoto y al estudio MAPPA. _Once upon a time_ y su trama no me pertenece, sino a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis. El AU de Cuento de hadas es de Mon-doodles **(tumblr)** , de ahí me basé para los roles de los personajes. Los OC´s fueron basados en una imagen que vi, y del que el autor no sé como escribir su nombre **(?).**

Con un gran placer, les presento este hermoso fic ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuuri Katsuki, tiene 24 años, de ojos rasgados color marrón, con el cabello negro. En palabras suyas: un japonés común y corriente. Su autoestima no era la más alta, y no se destacaba por sí mismo.

Pero, no sabía si para su fortuna o desgracia, había quienes no creían en ese complejo de inferioridad. Obviamente, sus padres, su hermana mayor, su ex-maestra de baile y ahora compañera de trabajo, Minako. También contaba con el apoyo de Phichit, su mejor amigo desde eh...¿siempre?

Habían algunos más, sí. Pero, a quién siempre recordaba, cuando se encontraba en los momentos en que estaba por comer varios tazones de katsudon como recaída, era a un joven de ojos verdes.

Milo, o el pequeño Milo como lo conoció, era entusiasta en sus clases, empezando la enseñanza al lado de Minako Okukawa. Disciplinado, atletico, y apasionado al bailar. Cuando el chico ya llegaba a sus hombres, los pasos le nacían del corazón. Era una maravilla verlo hasta tarde en ese salón, dedicado como ningún otro. Si hubiera sido su hijo, estaría muy orgulloso.

Ya lo veía en las grandes compañias de ballet, haciendo papeles protagonicos.

El sueño de todo maestro, es ver a sus alumnos felices y realizados con lo que hacían; el joven lo era con la danza.

Pero...una persona no parecía contenta con esa idea.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Buscó la botella en su bolsa, tomando un descanso momentáneo de su improvisado baile. Paso una toalla por su rostro, hasta que escuchó un carraspeo. Soltó un chillido asustado, volteando el rostro. Soltó el aire contenido, relajándose al reconocer al joven delante suyo.

−¡Oh, Milo! Que alegría verte− se aproximo, inclinándose respetuosamente como se le enseño, en forma de saludo− Lamento lo de hace poco, pero pensé que estaba solo.

−No, descuida. No quisimos interrumpir tu ensayo, te veías esplendido− puede que fuera el cansancio o tal vez el halago lo avergonzó, pero sus mejillas estaban entintadas en rojo.

Murmuró cosas inentendibles, pero se distinguía que hablaba sobre que no era tan bueno, que no merecía tales halagos, etc. Entonces, notó que su ex-aprendiz venía acompañado de alguien más.

Era raro pero...sentía que lo había visto, esos ojos marrones ¿de donde los había visto? Entonces, pensó cuando se miraba en el espejo. Demasiado similiares...¡Bah! Existían muchas personas con iris de ese color, no debía sentir esa conexión extraña.

−Yuuri-sensei−el ojiverde lo despertó de sus divagaciones. No se dio cuenta de que se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él, provocándole algo de incomodidad−Él es Mamoru, es un nuevo amigo que hice. Mamoru, este es mi antiguo maestro, Yuuri Katsuki.

−Un placer conocerlo−se sorprendieron de hablar al mismo tiempo; soltaron una risita por la coincidencia.

Milo intercambio mirada entre ellos, o eso percibió el joven peliplata. Como si conociera un secreto que los incluía, pero que no podía hablar.

−Yuuri-sensei, quisiera que nos acompañara a mi y a Mamoru al _"Café Tschaikovski"_ −luego se dirige al joven mencionado−es "nuestro" lugar de reunión, en ocasiones−explica.

−Milo, eres muy amable, pero...-

−¡No! No te zafarás esta vez−habló, pasando a lo informal−¡Desde hace años que no te veo salir de este lugar! Todos se preocupan por ti; tu hermana, tus padres, la Maestra Minako...−ambos hombres se vieron sorprendidos al ver al chico romper a llorar, ocultando su rostro.

Se vieron paralizados, sin saber como actuar en una situación donde una persona lloraba.

−¡Milo! Mi-Milo−hablaba sin sentido Mamoru.

−Perdón, Milo. Esta bien, ¡iré!

De inmediato esa afirmación fue dicha, el pelinegro levanto su rostro con una sonrisa complacida y una mirada victoriosa, cruzando sus brazos; Ambos fueron engañados por el ojiverde.

−Nunca falla.

* * *

 _−"Café Tschaikovski"_ −leyó el platinado, admirando el decorado de afuera−¿Se llama así por algo en particular?

−Bueno, sé que el dueño y su familia son de Rusia, y apasionados al ballet.

−El ballet parece ser importante para los pobladores de Storybrooke−dice impresionado.

−Bueno, no...para todos−susurra mirando a Milo con tristeza.

A Mamoru eso lo desconcertó. ¿No que Milo era el alumno querido por los maestros de esa danza? Debía de amar bailar para que Minako y Yuuri lo adoraran hasta el día de hoy.

Los tres entraron, y el ojicastaño se dio cuenta, que si el Café en el exterior era bello, adentro lo era más.

Imágenes de San Petersburgo, Moscú, monumentos, etc. Había objetos que decoraban y daban el toque hogareño ruso. Y el aroma...le entró hambre.

Un anciano, de cabellos con tonos grises y negros, arrugas, con un bigote y una barba corta; usaba una boina y un traje que le daba calor por lo abrigado que estaba. Pero, aún así, su mirada y sonrisa eran amables.

−Milo y Yuuri, hace mucho que no los veo juntos entrar por aquí−mira detrás de ellos−¿es un visitante?

−Exacto, Señor Nikolai−responde Milo en su lugar−aprovecho de mostrarle el pueblo mientras saco a Yuuri de su encierro.

−Agradezco a Dios por eso−si, definitivamente. Si hubiera tenido un abuelo, así esperaba que fuera.

Les señalo una mesa, indicándola como la mesa que el ojiverde solía usar. Tuvo que sentarse con el nipón, porque Milo no tuvo problema en ocupar todo el otro asiento, con si de un sofá propio fuera.

−¿Siempre es así?

−Si−dice con una sonrisa apenada el de cabello negro−en cierta forma me recuerda a alguien.

−¿A quién?−inquiere en voz baja, al ver como el mencionado afila su mirada, preguntándonse que hablaban entre ellos.

−Al nieto de Nikolai,..-

Justo cuando iba seguir hablando, se escuchó un estruendo por la puerta de entrada, sobresaltando a gran parte de los ahí presente.

Mamoru vio que era un adolescente, entre 15 o 16 años, con cabellos blondos hasta casi tocar el cuello, y piel blanca como las figuras de porcelana que, por suerte, no se rompieron por su entrada. Usaba una chaqueta con estilo animal print, y calzas negras ajustadas, con zapatillas rojas. Era delgado y casi lo confunde con una chica (casi casi).

Sin embargo, lo que más lo captó fueron los ojos verdes del chico: salvajes, indomables, determinados...similares a los de Milo.

...No, debía ser una rara coincidencia.

−¡Abuelo!−se veía muy molesto.

−Yuratchka, ¿qué ocurre?−el anciano se vio preocupado. Por la mirada que daba, no era común que usara eso tono con el hombre.

−¡Es JJ!

No necesito más, el hombre frunció el ceño y paso de ser el abuelo al tipo que se arremango para mostrar dos puños listos para golpear.

Mas, cuando estaba por salir, se inclino hacia adelante, sujetando su espalda, colocando una mueca de dolor. El chico, cambió de expresión y fue en ayuda del mayor, sentándolo en la silla más próxima.

−Yuratchka, voy a levantarme...-

−Abuelo no−ordenó el rubio−vine hasta aquí solo para decirte que le partiré yo mismo la cara, y esperarás, viendo como tu nieto se logra defender−dice con algo de culpa.

−Pero ese niñato...¿qué se cree?

−¿El hombre más rico del pueblo?−habló un joven de piel morena y cabello marrón, con cejas algo gruesas. Es callado por un muchachito de castaño claro y ojos rasgados.

−Eso no le da derecho a seguir a Yuri−dice alguien exterior a la conversación, y todas las miradas se fijan en esta persona: Milo.

Para sorpresa de Mamoru, el pelinegro parecía/estaba molesto con la mención del tal JJ y el seguimiento que daba a Yuri, como si fuera personal.

−¿Son cercanos?−la pregunta que debió susurrar a Yuuri, sonó fuerte, captando la atención de los otros involucrados.

−¿Y quién cara...dios es esta persona?−se corrigió mirando de reojo al anciano, a quien el chico más pequeño ofrecía un vaso de agua.

−E-EH...Soy Mamoru−respondió con nerviosismo.

−Es un nuevo amigo de Milo−explica Yuuri, intentando evitar que el ojiverde (Yuri) matará con la mirada al otro nipón.

−¿Y a quienes te referías con ese _"son cercanos",_ nuevo amigo de Milo?

−A-A usted y a él−dijo, sudando frió por la amenaza en los ojos del eslavo.

Silencio, todos esperando a ver si el ruso se lanzaba a pisotear al desconocido, o calmarse. El detonante fue la presencia de Nikolai, por lo que, se calmó y respondió:

−Ballet, eso hacíamos.

Eso era suficiente para el platinado, mientras la tensión desaparecía y el hombre mayor estaba mejor. El nieto de este fue el apoyo para llevarlo a otro lugar (suponía que tal vez vivían muy próximos a la cafetería, ya que lo oyó mencionar que lo llevaría a descansar a la cama). Los otros dos chicos, quienes portaban delantales que citaban _"Café Tschaikovski"_ (delatádolos como meseros). El que hizo la intervención indebida era Leo de la Iglesia, y el que lo apaciguo se llamaba Guang-Hong Ji.

Hablaron con ellos durante un rato, hasta que el Yuri ruso (debía ser raro para ellos tener dos Yuri's) entró, ordenando que dejaran el ocio y siguieran trabajando, mientras él tomaba el puesto que su abuelo tenía antes.

−Entonces...¿como lo hacen con dos Yuri's?−rompe el silencio incómodo.

−Bueno, le decimos al ruso Yura o...−Yuuri mira ambos lados, asegurando que el mencionado no los escuchara−Yurio; es el apodo que mi hermana le dio, y lo detesta.

−Oh−la siguiente pregunta salió antes de pensarla bien−¿Quién es JJ y qué quiere con Yuri?

Los dos pueblerinos se miraron entre sí. El más joven asintió. El japonés inhalo aire, antes de hablar:

−JJ es el hombre más rico del pueblo, por lo tanto uno de los más poderosos. Sí se lo propone, puede ser una persona "agradable". Aún así, la gente le tiene demasiado miedo. Yurio, desgraciadamente, pareció captar su atención, y ahora esta tratando de conseguirlo a toda costa.

−Como un objeto−gruño el moreno.

* * *

Después de comer, se quedaron conversando con los chicos del Café, incluyendo al reacio Yuri, quien se sentó al lado del moreno ojiverde.

Tan concentrados en la conversación que Mamoru no se dio cuenta que las horas pasaban, que casi era de noche. Yuuri había pasado más horas de las comunes fuera del estudio de baile.

Milo era consciente de ello, y por eso no hablaba.

Conocía a las personas de Storybrooke, el camino que transitaban, etc. Por eso, sabía que a las seis de la tarde, cierta personita iba a entrar al Café.

Mamoru, indirectamente, con su presencia, llevo a Yuuri al momento que debía cambiarle su vida...en ese mundo.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse le indicaba al chico que era cosa del destino.

−¿Nikolai?−esta persona buscaba al anciano Plitsetsky, pero dio con el adolescente eslavo, sonriéndole−Yuri~ ¿podrías servirme el café de siempre?

−No molestes anciano, estoy disfrutando un momento con mis amistades−pasa un brazo alrededor del hombro de Milo.

Mamoru y Yuuri le daban la espalda al cliente, y Milo solo buscaba un momento.

−Vamos Yuri, o se lo contaré a tu abuelo−dijo juguetonamente.

−¡Si me quieres amenazar, soplón, ven aquí!−dijo saliendo de sus casillas.

−Okey, solo voy a hacerlo para socializar. Tal parece que estan haciendo una reunió-

El moreno sonrió para sus adentro; los ojos de Yuuri y el cliente se cruzaron y pareció que el tiempo se detuviera. El cabello platinado no lograba ocultar los ojos azules del hombre; con su casual pero elegante vestimenta, era casi...como...

 **−"Un príncipe"−** pensó con diversión el de ojos jade, cuando Yuuri desvió la mirada de los zafiros de Viktor Nikiforov.

Luego, él vio a Mamoru, pero éste lo miraba de antes, formulando una pregunta que él pudo leer: ¿Qué está pasando?

Carraspeó, cortando la conexión de Viktor con su antiguo maestro.

−Eh, Viktor, él es Mamoru. Mamoru, Viktor−presento rápidamente−Ahora, no podemos hablar porque Mamoru debe irse.

El nombrado, pidió permiso y se retiro, mientras los que empleaban en el lugar volvieron a su trabajo, excepto Yuri, quien tenía un ojo temblando por las raras miradas entre los dos idiotas.

Ya afuera, Mamoru buscó una respuesta: −¿P-Por qué Viktor...se parece a mí?

−Fácil respuesta, pero no el lugar adecuado−dice, llevándolo más lejos de la cafetería. El nipón se soltó cuando no divisaron al _"Café Tschaikovski"_ por la oscuridad.

−¡Explícame Milo! Es raro ver a alguien de cabello similar a ti, con un rostro semejante, tan...tan...como...-

−Como si fueran familia−termino la frase del confundido hombre. Paso una mano por cuello−Verás, Mamoru, ¿recuerdas que cuando te fui a buscar dije que era por tu familia?−el chico asintió−Pues felicidades, acabas de conocerlos.

−...¿Qué?−debió de oír mal.

−Mamoru, Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki son tus padres.

Ese le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Tuvo que apoyarse en un poste para evitar caerse−E-Eso es imposible, Milo. Son hombres, tienen casi mi edad...-

−Desde hace 20 años−dice−Mamoru, apóyate bien, porque te lo diré de una vez: ¿conoces a los personajes de cuento de hadas?−De una mochila que no notó hasta ahora, sacó un libro encuadernado, con el titulo "Erase una vez..."−No son eso nada más, son verdad−lo abre, pasando de página hasta detenerse en una en especifico. En él, estaba el dibujo de un hombre de ojos rasgados castaños en un claro de un bosque y detrás de él, uno de cabello platinado, observándolo fascinado−¿Los reconoces? Son Viktor y Yuuri, o como popularmente se les conoce, el príncipe y el bello durmiente−se aproximo al veinteañero de lentes−Mamoru, eres el hijo del Bello durmiente y más que eso; todos estos personajes están aquí por una maldición lanzada por Carabosse, pero la última esperanza fue el hijo de su mayor enemigo...−los ojos castaños se abrieron como platos−Ese eres tú, eres el Salvador.

−...Debes ir a ver un médico, o un psiquiatra−fue retrocediendo.

−Mamoru, debes creerme. Tan solo recuerda que al llegar el reloj de la ciudad estaba mal, y cuando te quedaste funcionó.

−Eso no prueba nada.

−¿No sentiste una conexión al ver a tus padres juntos?

El peliplata se quedó paralizado. El chico de 19 años tenía razón. Lo sintió.

−Bueno, te lo probaré−dice creyendo que dudaba−Dame unos días y te mostraré que lo que te digo es verdad.

Quería irse, correr y tomar su auto para alejarse de Milo.

Sin embargo...una "familia". La posiblidad...solo...

Asintió, mostrando que la oportunidad sería dentro del plazo establecido por el moreno. Éste sonrió, feliz de saber que todo se iría a resolver (si lograba convencer a Mamoru). Si pasaba, significaba que él tambien podría...

−Milo−su sonrisa despareció al escuchar esa voz, quedándose congelado en su lugar−Me tenía preocupado que no aparecieras en todo el día.

−Yo...-

−No quiero excusas, mejor entra al auto−dijo este.

Para mayor desconcierto del de lentes, el más bajo obedeció, ocultando el libro, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y entrando en ella. La persona se interpuso entre él y el de cabellos negros.

−Disculpe, pero nunca lo había visto por aquí.

−Ah, y-yo soy Mamoru, señor...-

−Popovich. Alcalde Georgi Popovich, y si vuelve a acercarse a mi hijo, será mejor que vaya preparándose un abogado.

Se dio la vuelta y entró al vehículo, dando un portazo. Lo encendió y se alejo del chico de veinte años.

Mamoru en ese momento se dio cuenta que podía irse pero...le había dado la oportunidad a Milo. Suspiro, significaba que no podía largarse sin antes ver que es lo que el chico le tenía preparado.

Esta sería una semana de locos.

* * *

¡Viktor, Yuri(o), Leo, Guang-hong ya aparecieron! ¡Wiii! ¡Y Milo ya le contó que pasaba! ¿Podrá encontrar pruebas "reales" en las que Mamoru pueda creer? En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos.

Agradezco a **shippus** y **Aoba Ritsu** , junto con mis otros lectores y seguidores silenciosos ;) muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
